


Chocolate Bar Delivery Service

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: Takes place a little bit after the Hershey bar scene (you know the one).Luz delivers the precious few Hershey bars.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Chocolate Bar Delivery Service

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations and not the actual men.
> 
> I`m under the name fromcrossroadstoking on Tumblr too. Come say hi!

When Luz finally returned he was surprised to see that not only was Perconte still in one piece but, miraculously, all five Hershey bars were still there.

“Ha! Nice work Perco! Knew I could depend on you,” he grinned at Perconte as he grabbed up the Hershey bars and shoved them in his pockets

“Hey! The hell you doing? I risked my life protecting those!”

Luz yelled over his shoulder, "Yeah, yeah! And you did good. Be back in a bit, alright?”, as he headed back out the door.

He made his way to the little aid station the docs had set up a few houses down. Whenever Hershey bars came in, no matter the amount, the docs always got one. It was one of Luz’s unspoken rules. He figured the poor fucks who had to run around unarmed in the middle of a war saving everyone’s asses deserved Hershey bars at the very least.

Inside the aid station, Roe sat quietly in a corner, cleaning a pair of scissors with a scrap of cloth, and staring ahead in to nothing.

“Hey Doc, got a present for you,” Luz announced as he held out one of the bars. 

No response.

Luz reached out and grabbed Roe’s arm, startling Roe out of his thousand yard stare.

“Doc? Hershey bar?”

“Thank you Luz,” came the quiet response as Roe finally took the chocolate. The small smile paired with sad eyes was damn near heartbreaking. 

_He needs something more than goddamn chocolate. Maybe a year long vacation_ , thought Luz as he turned towards the other man in the room.

“Don’t worry, got one for you too Spina,” Luz tossed a chocolate bar to Spina as he added, “As always. Gotta take care of the docs.”

“Thanks Luz!”

Luz winked as he turned and headed out the door, on to his next destination.

~

Entering the next house on his list, Luz was relieved to find Liebgott alone, sitting on the floor against a wall, writing a letter. Luz could only imagine the riot if there were witnesses to what happened next.

“Hey Lieb, heads up’” Luz called out as he tossed a Hershey bar to Liebgott.

Liebgott caught it, dropping his pencil and papers in the process.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a _goddamn Hershey bar_.” Luz couldn’t help the slight exasperation in his statement as he slid down the wall to sit next to Lieb.

“Fuck, Luz. Guess you ain’t so bad after all,” teased Liebgott as he happily tore in to the chocolate bar.

“Yeah, well, you’re still an asshole.”

Luz sighed and lit a cigarette. The two men sat there for a while in companionable silence as Liebgott shoved chocolate in his mouth and went back to writing.

Luz glanced over and squinted, trying to read Liebgott’s tiny cramped writing.

“You writing to an ant?”

“Fuck you Luz.”

“Well who the hell else can read writing that goddamn small?! Unless whoever you’re writing to enjoys reading through a microscope or a magnifying glass…”

“It’s how I write! The fuck do you care for?! I’m not writing to you! My mom can read it just fine!”

Luz held up his hands in mock surrender, “alright, alright! Jesus Christ calm down. I’m sure your mom loves your preciously tiny handwriting.”

Liebgott flipped him off and went back to writing. Luz finished his cigarette and leaned his head back against the wall. He intended to close his eyes for just a moment, but quickly fell into a deep sleep.

When he woke up, his head was leaning on Liebgott’s shoulder and the sun was beginning to set. Picking his head up, he wiped a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth.

“Fuck! Luz, I thought I felt something wet!” Liebgott looked down at the wet spot on his sleeve in disgust.

Luz snorted, “You could have just woken me up.”

“Yeah, well you seemed like you needed a nap,” Liebgott attempted to shrug off his small act of kindness.

Luz clapped him on the shoulder as he stood up to go, “Thanks Lieb." 

Stretching, he made his way to the door and towards his final destination.

~

Luz was pretty sure there wasn’t a single person in the whole of Easy Company that didn’t have a soft spot for Shifty and Skinny. The two of them were like peas in a pod - easygoing, caring, helpful, beloved by all. And that’s why Luz chose them to be the recipients of the last two Hershey bars.

As usual, the two of them were together, sitting at a table in a basement of one of the houses, cleaning their weapons. Shifty was regaling Skinny with another one of his hunting stories when Luz walked in. Thankfully, the only other people in the room, Popeye and Talbert, appeared to be fast asleep.

"Hey kids, who wants a treat?” Luz sat down at the table with a smile.

Skinny raised an eyebrow in curiosity, “Depends. What kind of treat?”

Luz pulled the Hershey bars from his pocket and held them up for Shifty and Skinny to see.

“Of course, if these aren’t your cup of tea, I could always wake up Tab and Popeye and see if they want them.”

Skinny hurriedly snatched the bars out of Luz’s hands and handed one over to Shifty.

“Thanks Luz, but I think we can manage to eat these ourselves just fine.”

“Thank you Luz! It’s just the pick me up we needed,” Shifty’s smile was soft and sincere.

Luz nodded as he stood up to leave.

“Leaving already? You just got here,” Skinny managed through a mouthful of chocolate.

“Yeah, pretty sure I left Perco holding down the fort long enough.” Really, Luz was almost positive Perconte was going to kill him for taking off for so long.

Luz headed off, back to Perconte and the rest of the supplies, a smile on his face.

_And Hershey bars distribution complete!_ , Luz thought as he walked along the street in the dwindling sunlight, humming some tune from a John Wayne movie.


End file.
